hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan "Jon" Scallion
Jon Scallion was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 3rd place. Personality Jon was called the lone shining star of the blue team by Ramsay. He fought through punishments, and was consistently strong in challenges and services. Unfortunately, he showed little leadership, and lost the chance to be among the finalists. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. When he introduced himself at the microphone, Jon said he was there to bring it. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jon was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Amanda. He made scallops and foie gras with truffles, and Ramsay said that he managed to nail it. He tied the round with Amanda. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Jon was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking. When the bus stopped in the middle of the freeway, Jon said that anything could happen when somebody would hang in the desert with someone for a very long time. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team. During dinner service, Jon was on the appetizer station with Sebastian. After the latter was kicked out, he managed the station by himself, and he succeeded to send the appetizers to the dining room, along with Zach. Later, when Ramsay was berating Michael and Barret for their mistakes, he called it perfect fucking timing when Sebastian came back after being kicked out. Later, when Dan brought the chicken garnish to the pass, he still needed time for his risotto to be ready. However, his risotto was overcooked, and he became the fifth person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen, along with Dan. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Jon managed to get some lobsters into his team's bucket, and motivated Anthony after the latter sprained his ankle. The blue team managed to get 37 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the red team's 31, but did not win anything as that was only the first part of the challenge. While going back to the dorms, he was carrying Anthony, along with Michael, who could not walk on two legs. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Jon was paired with Jeremy. Together, they only scored one point, and expressed dismay when Jeremy was struggling to take the meat out of the lobster and start over. The blue team lost the challenge 8-11 because of them, and they were punished by taking a delivery of thousands of pounds of halibut and branzino, prepping them for the next service, and eating fish head soup for lunch. During dinner service, Jon was on the meat station with Raymond. When Christian sent overcooked scallops, he acknowledged it was not a good start for the blue team, even deeming it embarrassing. Later, he took the fish station over for Christian, delivered perfect scallops, and food finally came out of the kitchen. After that, he and Raymond were confident that the lamb was beautiful, even though Ramsay schooled them for giving inconsistent timing, and then, he sent his lamb to the pass. However, it was dry, and Ramsay berated the blue team because the customers had to wait over an hour and a half for dry lamb. He was furious at himself, even stating he wanted to punch himself in the dick, and Ramsay kicked the entire blue team out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, he told his teammates they had to figure out what went wrong. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Jon agreed with Michael and considered Jeremy, adding that he was always the last one to be ready and that Anthony was faster than him on one foot. Jon was not nominated for elimination, and when Jeremy was ordered to stay after everybody was dismissed, he was scared about him be eliminated as they could not afford to lose somebody else. Episode 4 When Jeremy came back to the dorms to reveal what Ramsay said to him, Jon acknowledged that was the progress the entire team was looking from him. The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. He introduced the HK3K Service Challenge, and when Dan finished the race, Jon was confident that the blue team could not lose the challenge as they started way ahead of the red team. He became the vocal leader of the blue team, asking Jeremy for a time on smoothies, and Zach if he was kidding after cooking the entire supply of salmon. When the team moved on to entrées, he acknowledged that they needed to win the challenge. The blue team eventually lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the HK3K course, including erasing the paint, breaking down the checkpoints, picking the trash, and finally, prepping both kitchens ahead of the next service. During the punishment, Jon told his mom he was on a chain gang, and that shit sucked. The next day, during prep, Jon declared that Dan was lost and confused already, while reminding the service had not start yet. During dinner service, Jon was on the fish station with Anthony. At one point, he congratulated Raymond for bouncing back, and motivated the team. Two and a half hours into service, he acknowledged that everybody bounced back after completing service, and were deserving a big "hooray" for that. The blue team won the service for finally showing some progress. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Jon was paired with Michael, and they were the first and last pair to compete for the blue team. He told that both of them were the dynamic duo, and that there was no way they could lose. On their first turn, they landed on the turkey meatballs, and after picking lamb, venison, veal, pork, buffalo, rabbit, goat, and kangaroo, they finally chose turkey on their ninth attempt, with him being disappointed as he felt he let his team down. On their second turn, they landed on swordfish & chips, with him acknowledging it was an opportunity to redeem himself, and wishing they could get it right in one or two attempts. After guessing cod and sturgeon, they correctly guessed swordfish on their third attempt. After Ja'Nel and Jacqueline got their right protein on their first attempt, he was scared as he thought they would win the challenge in less time it took him and Michael on their first turn. But, on Jessica and Nedra's turn, he started to regain his confidence by comparing those two to himself and Michael on their first turn. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 10:33-6:37, and they were punished by taking deliveries of wheat flour, grinding it and making bread from scratch. During the punishment, Jon declared it was fucking bullshit, and later, when Jeremy collapsed, he felt like a dick as he knew he was one of the biggest reasons of the blue team's loss, before adding that it would kill him if Jeremy would die right there. The next morning, when the phone in the dorms rang, Jon answered, and Ramsay ordered him to get both teams to the dining room immediately. During breakfast service, he was on the pancake station. After the first ticket was called, he and Michael gave a little pep talk to the team by saying they should not rush, and later, he was dismayed when Jeremy brought a sample plate to the pass, saying that he should have noticed that plate was really old, and he asked him to get a rubber spatula at the back. Later, his pancakes were accepted, while he declared that was a piece of cake. The blue team won the service as they served all their tickets before the red team, and celebrated by hugging each other. Episode 6 During the prep break, Jon declared that he liked the blue team at the moment, after Jeremy's elimination, and later, during the argument between Nedra and Zach, he declared that it was fun to fuck with the red team as he felt they were cracking. During dinner service, Jon was on the dessert station. He was not seen at all, but after a lot of mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14/15 Episode 16 Episode 17/18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21/22 Season 13 Episode hhhgvggggfc15 Jon made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. He was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), and Christina (Season 10). Trivia *He is the first contestant to be the only male of the season who made it to the black jackets. *He is the sixth contestant, and first male contestant, to keep his jacket after elimination. *He is the third contestant who finished in 3rd place that completely avoided nomination during the entire season, after Jillian from Season 8, and Dana from Season 10. He is also the first male contestant who did. *After his appearance on the show, he was given a sous chef position under Season 10 winner Christina Wilson at Gordon Ramsay Steak, at the Paris Las Vegas. Quotes *(About Sebastian) "Really man! What are you doing? Perfect fucking timing!" *"I'm so pissed at myself right now. I just want to punch myself in the dick." Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Black Jacket